<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eternally Golden Season by trixicbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759257">The Eternally Golden Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean'>trixicbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober2020, fall - Freeform, i decided to do this at 11pm, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>supercorptober 2020</p><p>all prompts are from @kmsdraws on tumblr and i will be updating everyday</p><p>lots of fluff and love in store to ease us through this stressful time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Lena wrapped the maroon coat tighter around herself and plunged her hands into her pockets and tried to hide her shiver. It was freezing outside. National City was meant to be warm in Fall, it's California for crying out loud, but no, it was colder than East Coast Metropolis.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Lena just needed to get as far as the coffee, she just needed to keep her eye on the prize. Coffee. She really needed some caffeine and warmth.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and tried to warm herself up a little more.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Guess who?!" a familiar excited voice came out of nowhere as two arms wrapped around her. Very familiar arms. Lena found herself smiling.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Hi Kara," Lena found herself laughing softly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Hi," Kara's hand slipped into Lena's pocket and a warmth spread through Lena's body as they connected.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Don't you have that article to write?" Lena smiled up at her girlfriend as she slotted herself into her side.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I always meet you for coffee now," Kara pouted cutely, "And I could hear your heartbeat change the way it does when your cold and I don't like you being cold,". Kara was very much like a hot water bottle and Lena definitely bring herself to feel guilty for taking Kara away from work.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Also I knew I could probably get an overpriced pumpkin spice latte out of you," Kara added innocently, her lips pressed together. At first, Kara's gentle teasing about money made Lena insecure but now she knew that was all it was, she wasn't one of those people who just wanted Lena for her money.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Oh, I see how it is," Lena laughed at her girlfriend as they reached the coffee shop and Kara reached her free hand to push the door open for her, never letting go of Lena as she did.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They ended up in the park, walking around slowly. Kara now just had her arm wrapped around Lena and she was determined to bundle her in as many layers as possible.</p>
    <p>"I don't need a beanie," Lena sighed, taking another sip of her coffee. </p>
    <p>"Humans can lose up to 45% of their body heat through an unprotected head!" Kara warned holding out the beanie with her cute little pout and widened puppy dog eyes that almost made Lena's heart stop. </p>
    <p>"That's a myth," Lena sighed. </p>
    <p>"You still get unusually cold," Kara pouted, "I don't want you turning blue,". </p>
    <p>"Kara, I'm not that cold," Lena found her sighing but it was fond, how could she not adore the person standing next to her. </p>
    <p>"You could get there," Kara's eyes widened even more, "If I could I would just wrap you up in a huge coat and hold you close so you never feel any cold again,". Kara shoved the beanie into her pocket and looked at her girlfriend hopefully. </p>
    <p>"We can't cuddle now we have work," Lena laughed, "We're both meant to be there,". </p>
    <p>"Mental health is important," Kara tried hopefully, her voice a little too high-pitched as she bit back a small laugh. Lena let the silence fall over them as she shook her head at her girlfriend. Just thinking as she studied her face, the beautiful blue eyes staring back at her with an untold innocence and hidden pain. <br/><br/>"You know kisses help warm people up to," Lena found herself saying. </p>
    <p>"Noted," Kara smiled, mischievously, taking Lena's coffee out of her hand and moving so her arms wrapped around Lena's neck. She leaned in slowly and kissed Lena's left cheek and then her right before she placed small kisses to her temples and then her forehead, just below her ear, her jaw, her neck and then her nose before she leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Lena's lips. </p>
    <p>It was Lena that eventually wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and pulled the blonde close for a 'proper' kiss. </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara bakes some scones. It doesn't go to plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena sighed as she made it to the door of Kara’s apartment, she dreaded what might be behind it. Kara and solar flares were not a good combination. It could be the horrible cold that left her bedridden and unable to speak for days or the awful migraine that had left her completely useless the time before. It could be another horrible injury with a horrendously swollen face. Lena dreaded it but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena pushed open the door slowly and peered around, expecting to have to offer a lot of comfort but the apartment wasn’t enshrouded in darkness and there was music playing in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena pushed open the door all the way and walked in, shutting it behind her. Only then did she look to the side. Only then did she look into the kitchen and she could’ve sworn her heart stopped for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Kara smiled at her excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Lena breathed in shock. She might need to call some industrial cleaners in. “What happened here?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m baking!” Kara smiled widely. “I felt like muffins and I figured I should try making them,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you solar flared. I ran over here. I thought you were hurt,” Lena felt anger bubbling up as she kicked her shoes off and hung up her coat but she tried to oppress it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said not to worry,” Kara turned to her, innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay?”. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I just used a little too much heat vision,” Kara shrugged, “One second,”. She ran off leaving a cloud of flour in her wake, not that it made much difference. The whole kitchen was already covered in the stuff. Lena had no idea how it could get like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” two arms snaked around Lena’s waist as a warm body pressed into her from behind. Far too close to be considered platonic as Kara’s breath ghosted over the shell of Lena’s ear. Lena’s breath hitched in her throat as she let herself relax a little more in Kara’s arms, but not too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Lena found herself laughing, she hoped Kara didn’t hear the nervousness behind it as the warm arms slipped away from behind Lena. Just as her left hand was about to leave, it rested on Lena’s hip and spun Lena around so she faced her. Still too close to be considered plutonic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, all good,” Kara gestured over her now clean clothing. Lena’s MIT sweater and Kara’s favourite pair of sweatpants which she would wear at every opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took it all in. There wasn’t a scratch on her body at all. Lena found herself relaxing as she took her best friend in. Yep, she had definitely fallen in love with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, more information please,” Lena stepped forward and brought her best friend into a hug, “And earlier,” she whispered into the shell of her ear and completely regretted it instantly so she didn’t notice the way Kara stiffened up in Lena’s arms and the way Kara’s breath hitched in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took a step back and surveyed the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what were you trying to bake?” she smiled, studying the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scones but the recipe is really really confusing,” Kara sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re easy,” Lena laughed, looking at the ingredients and connecting the dots and then connecting some more. “You don’t even like scones that much,” she turned to look at Kara accusingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you do and I knew you were coming over and I wanted to learn so I could make them for you,” Kara smiled, pressing her lips together. “I might need your help though,” she added in a small voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you,” Lena laughed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It took about an hour. It normally took Lena about half that but Kara wasn’t the best or neatest baker and was very distracting as she sang and danced around the kitchen, trying her best to make Lena laugh the whole time; and of course, Lena spent the whole time laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you want to make scones anyway,” Lena asked as she pulled them out of the oven, one eye on Kara where she had been banished in the corner of the room. She was not allowed near the oven on grounds of, she was human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like them,” Kara mumbled with a small pout as she realised she couldn’t speed back over and opted for walking at a slightly increased speed. Lena studied her face, she really couldn’t figure out the scone problem. At all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong with that?” Kara asked innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lena rushed to speak, “Never. You’ve never done anything wrong,” she assured her gently as she batted Kara’s hands away from the hot scones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pouted a little bit more and looked up at Lena with her wide and innocent eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll burn yourself,” Lena sighed, only succeeding in making Kara pout more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, though,” she whined cutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Lena smiled, tapping Kara’s nose before moving her hand to Kara’s chin and lifting it up and away from the scones and towards her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand fell away from Kara’s face and lightning speed but Kara didn’t move, there were only inches between their faces. Their breath ghosting over each other’s lips as Lena’s eyes darted down to look at Kara’s lips just for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second too long as she met Kara’s oceanic blue orbs when she lifted her eyes back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara seemed to inch even closer and Lena sucked in a breath as she felt inexplicably drawn to the ravishing blonde whose lips were unbelievably close to Lena’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, they were there, on Lena’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena didn’t know who moved but they were there. Kara was there and a warmth spread across Lena’s body, a smile splitting her face and fireworks seemed to go off behind her shut lids as she let herself get lost in Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How she wished she could be lost there forever?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yo yo yo my peeps. how are y'all doing this fine day?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kara and lena dance by the light of the fridge at 3am</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara picked up Lori out of her crib. Lena was starting back at work the next day, the last thing she wanted to do was wake her up. So Kara tried to quiet her as she walked out into their kitchen to grab a bottle of milk from the fridge. She rocked Lori gently as she made it over there, in the vain hope, she would quiet down. </p><p>“Not too long, baby girl,” Kara whispered, placing a kiss to the top of Lori’s little head as she grabbed the bottle from the fridge and focused on heating it up, careful to heat up only her hand and not the rest of her body so Lori stayed cool. </p><p>She started to rock and Lori a little more as she tested the temperature of the milk, it was perfect so she pressed it gently to Lori’s lips and she took to it straight away. Kara sighed with relief, listening in on Lena’s heartbeat, she hadn’t woken up. </p><p>Lori managed to drink the whole bottle quite quickly and Kara put it away and set to burping Lori, that’s the part that always took a while. She put the blanket on her shoulder and laid Lori against it and began to tap her back gently as she started to move about the kitchen and quickly slipped into boredom. </p><p>She grabbed her phone and turned on some music, quietly, to make it some more interesting. It wasn’t long before she found herself swaying along to the music with Lori over her shoulder. </p><p>“Folklore, really?” an amused voice came from the kitchen doorway. </p><p>“You weren’t meant to wake up,” Kara pouted, the music was so quiet she could barely hear it. </p><p>“I can’t sleep when you’re not there,” Lena smiled, walking over to her and turning the music up a little as she did.</p><p>“See, you like the music,” Kara smiled proudly as she swayed a little more, tapping Lori’s back still as she did. </p><p>“I never said I had anything against the greatest sapphic album of all time,” Lena smiled, arching an eyebrow, “I was just going to point out you’ve been listening to it on repeat since it came out, three months ago,”.</p><p>“We’ve,” Kara amended gently, taking a small step forward toward Lena. Lena just shushed her as Kara heard Lori’s heartbeat calm down the way it did when she fell asleep. </p><p>“How is she?” Lena asked gently. </p><p>“I think asleep?” Kara smiled, moving Lori so she cradled her in her arms. Her eyes were gently shut and her little face was the picture of calm. </p><p>“Definitely,” Lena smiled, looking up at Kara for just a second, their little bundle of perfection. “I’ll put her down,” Lena offered and Kara knew it was just because of the guilt she felt for having to go back to work the next day. She’d been dreading the day for the last nine months so Kara placed a little kiss to the top of Lori’s head before handing her off to Lena. </p><p>“I’m just going to wash up the bottle,” she whispered, placing a quick kiss to Lena’s lips. She didn’t bother to turn the music off as it switched from Betty to The 1 just as Lena walked out of their bedroom to beckon Kara back to bed. </p><p>“Dance with me,” Kara found herself saying before she’d even thought it through. It was a longshot, whether Lena would admit it or not, Lena always had fun when she danced.</p><p>Lena seemed to contemplate the idea for a second, looking between Kara and her outstretched hand. </p><p>“Fine,” she sighed, shaking her head a little but her lips were pressed together, hiding a small smile, as she took a hold of Kara’s hand and Kara pulled her in, close together.</p><p>“Hi,” Kara whispered, tucking a loose hair behind Lena’s ear. Somehow she looked perfect at three in the morning. </p><p>They were just swaying, the light from the fridge Kara forgot to close illuminating the kitchen, Lena’s hands joined behind Kara’s neck as she looked up at her while Kara’s rested on Lena’s hips, holding her close. </p><p>“Hi,” Lena smiled, “You’re wasting energy, you know?” she nodded toward the fridge. </p><p>“That would only be an issue if I wasn’t testing this awesome prototype generator that my wife came up with that mimics photosynthesis effectively putting more oxygen in the air and taking carbon dioxide out,” Kara smiled, teasingly. Only the fridge had been hooked up to the prototype Lena had created on her maternity leave. </p><p>“You didn’t tell me you had a wife,” Lena replied back, mock-outraged and Kara knew it was just her way of avoiding the compliment.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara whispered, “She’s this absolute genius, probably the smartest person on Earth, but that’s not the best thing about her, see, she has this wonderful, magical smile,” Kara lifted her hand and cupped Lena’s chin, running a thumb across the lips that were trying to hide the smile, “And when she smiles, the whole world lights up, I’ve looked, there’s no scientific explanation for it but somehow when the corners of her lips tick up,” Kara leaned a little closer to Lena who was struggling to hide her smile now. </p><p>“When the corners of her lips tick up, the world becomes a tiny bit brighter and a tiny bit more colourful,” Kara finished. </p><p>“I see,” Lena teased, arching an eyebrow, her smile no longer hidden, “Well, she must be the smartest person in the world?”.</p><p>“Why?” Kara couldn’t figure out where Lena was going. </p><p>“She married you,” Lena pushed up on her tip-toes and whispered the words into the shell of Kara’s ear like it was a military secret. Kara let the smile split her face as she held Lena close. </p><p>“I love you,” she whispered. </p><p>“I love you too,” Lena laughed lightly, moving so she could capture Kara’s lips in a quick kiss.</p><p>Kara’s world definitely became just a little bit brighter. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tbh lori is only there cs i needed an excuse for them to be awake at 3am.<br/>also if anyone wants to recreate this chapter with me, applications for lena are now open.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>National City's biggest animal shelter has a mass escape and chaos ensues as Supergirl attempts to save the day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can i offer you some comic relief and pictures of cute puppies in these trying times?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” Lena cursed, staring dumbly at the top new headline displayed clear as day on her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>300 animals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t believe it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How the hell was this happening to her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t going to end well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>300 dogs and cats had escaped from the biggest animal shelter in National City and Supergirl was clearing it up. There was no way in hell Kara wasn’t going to become attached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” she cursed again, letting her phone drop to the desk and leaning back in her chair, covering her face with her hands. She has a complete inability to say no to her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a problem, Miss Luthor?” Jess’ voice perpetrated her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Lena,” she sighed, “You do know I can fire you,” she joked, letting her hands fall away from her face and sitting up to look over at her assistant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing this has to do with the top headline in the news,” Jess smiled, a little too smugly for Lena’s liking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting a puppy,” a voice sing-songed from behind Jess and Sam sauntered in with a smug smile that lit up her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Lena shook her head just as her phone started to vibrate itself off the desk. She sighed and picked it up. They were all from Kara. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>cutie</strong> <strong>pie</strong> 💕✨</p>
<p>just some of the highlights</p>
<p>only some would sit still though 😔</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>i think their name should be either Harper or Harley</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>look at the little tongue!!!!!</p>
<p>they're a Scout, i don't make the rules</p>
<p>i got to the park... there are soooo many</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>white fluffy one should be Frosty</p>
<p>black one behind her is definitely a Micah</p>
<p>the brown one on the right is Nova</p>
<p>big brown one on the left is Onyx </p>
<p>the other is definitely Oreo</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>look at this cutie, this is a Bailey</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>this is the cheekiest one yet</p>
<p>Snowball btw</p>
<p>they are all very cute, darling</p>
<p>can we get one?</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>but look at this one 🥺🥺🥺</p>
<p>is that the cheeky one?</p>
<p>no, this is either Alaska, Fluffy or Fuzzy</p>
<p>they look like a Berkeley or Farley to me</p>
<p>Alex likes Farley</p>
<p>we're calling her Farley</p>
<p>there is no 'we' in this, sweetheart</p>
<p>can we keep her, please?</p>
<p>please? 🥺</p>
<p>please? 🥺🥺</p>
<p>please? 🥺🥺🥺</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was a thud on Lena's balcony and she spun around. Sam and Jess had left after they both had gotten calls but no until they made Lena promise that when she got a dog, she would bring it in with her. Lena just vehemently denied that she would be getting a dog. </p>
<p>Kara was standing there, in full super-suit regalia, white fluffy puppy in her arms and her biggest puppy dogs eyes and pout adjourning her face. </p>
<p>"No," Lena shook her head as Kara pushed the door open into Lena's office. "Not happening,". </p>
<p>"But look at this little face," Kara held her face close to her own with an even bigger pout. </p>
<p>"No," Lena shook her head, "Don't you have more dogs to save,". </p>
<p>"I've been doing this for three hours. I finished. You shouldn't have board meetings if you want to stay up to date," Kara sighed, going over to Lena and placing a quick kiss to her lips before taking a seat opposite Lena at the desk. "How was the board meetings?". </p>
<p>"Why do you have the dog if you finished?" Lena leaned forward to study her girlfriend's face.</p>
<p>"They asked if I wanted one," Kara whispered quietly before pausing for a second as she looked at Lena's angry face. </p>
<p>"It's not like I could say 'no'," she added even quieter than before. Lena studied her girlfriend and the puppy in her arms and took a deep breath. She was never going to live this down. </p>
<p>"Fine," she sighed deeply. </p>
<p>"What?" Kara looked at Lena in complete shock and surprise, her eyes about to light up. </p>
<p>"We can keep Farley," Lena sighed, Sam and Jess were never going to let her forget this. </p>
<p>"Really?" Kara's face split in a huge smile and her eyes lit up. </p>
<p>"Yes, darling, we can keep Farley," Lena shook her head but couldn't stop her smile if her girlfriend was going to smile like that, did people really expect Lena not to smile back. </p>
<p>"I love you. I love you. I love you," Kara chanted, running around the desk and throwing herself and Farley into Lena's arms. Lena wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she sat on her lap. Lena knew she was hovering a little but she couldn't care as she pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek. </p>
<p>"If Sam asks, bribery was involved, okay?" Lena whispered into her ear. </p>
<p>"Sure, darling," Kara smiled smugly, nuzzling into Lena's neck and pressing a kiss there. "I love you,". </p>
<p>"I love you too," Lena sighed, shaking her head at herself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>farley is in every way shape and form based on farley (mel's dog). </p>
<p>also happy birthday melissa!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena finds something out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gets the tissues, you may cry. i did,,, but those were unrelated reasons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena stared down at the stick on her counter and her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn’t quite believe it. She was going to be a Mom. Now she regretted taking the test without Kara. She really didn’t think it would work, it would have been easier to just tell her if they weren’t but now they were. Lena was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her stomach in disbelief. There was a tiny person in there. In her mind, she knew it was just a bunch of cells with no thoughts or feelings constantly multiplying but that was going to be a little person: part-human, part-Kryptonian. Hers and Kara’s little miracle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena tried to compose herself a little. She had a meeting in half an hour but a tear slipped from her eye as her vision started to swim, the pregnancy test gradually becoming more blurry. She was going to be a Mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it possible to love a bunch of cells already? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena wiped her tears away before placing her hand gently on her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she whispered quietly in her complete disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to need to tell Kara now. It’s not like her wife took a hint at any point, if how long it took them to get together was any indication, Lena flirted for years. So maybe telling her outright was the best option but Lena might as well make it fun. She needed to start at least trying to compete in the war of romantic gestures. Kara just had a natural talent for all of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had game night that night so she decided to do it then, she just needed to make sure she and Kara were on the same team and that Pictionary was on the rota so she marched down to the DEO as soon as her meeting was over. Kara was out on a CatCo assignment all day so it was the perfect time to drop by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena,” Alex smiled as Lena walked up to her sister-in-law. “What are you doing here?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took a deep breath. She could do this. “I need to talk to you, actually,” she breathed, adding “About Kara,” hurriedly as she observed Alex’s confused face which contorted into the extreme concern only reserved for Kara, Sam and Eliza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she do this time?” Alex sighed, dragging Lena into a side room and glaring at the poor agents in there so they ran out, leaving a box of doughnuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing bad,” Lena assured her and Alex relaxed a little, grabbing a doughnut before offering one to Lena. She shook her head as Alex took a seat. Lena followed her lead. Alex looked at Lena expectantly as she began to eat the doughnut. Lena just tried to get it together, unsure why she was nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help to tell her something at Game Night,” as soon as the words left Lena’s mouth, Alex’s dropped open and the doughnut fell from her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Luthor,” she whispered under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lena smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking pregnant,” Alex whispered, looking around her to make sure no one could hear them, even though everyone in the near vicinity had scurried away as soon as Alex came near. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena could only blink in shock at her sister-in-law. She had to ask herself sometimes how she and Kara were related. SHe couldn’t believe Alex had figured it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lena found herself laughing as she told Alex and she found the agent joining her, staring at her stomach mostly, in disbelief still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be an aunt,” Alex whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lena smiled, catching her eye for just a second and it was instantly that Alex was bringing her into a hug. Lena wrapped her arms around her and let herself relax a little, instead of thinking about telling Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan?” Alex asked, pulling away from the hug with Lena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pictionary,” Lena smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put it on the games list for tonight,” Alex laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have to make sure Kara and I are on the same team,” Lena smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me that I have to find a way to break a two-year-long game night rule to help you announce the fact you are pregnant?” Alex gasped dramatically, in complete disbelief and just as Lena’s phone began to ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked it up and screened it, Jess, she stood up, throwing a smile to Alex. “Good luck,” she laughed, she pressed her lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena?” Alex called after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s important,” Lena smiled, throwing a final smile over her shoulder as she left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena?!” Alex yelled. “Lena! I swear to Rao!”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena just laughed to herself as she picked up the phone to Jess, “Sam asked me to call you so you’d actually pick up the phone,” Jess sighed as soon as Lena brought the phone to her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put her on,” Lena laughed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lena thanked Rao that Kara had decided that it was best to meet at Game Night that evening or she might have noticed Lena’s nervousness and subsequent weirdness. Lena got there before Kara, who arrived later on with Nia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara made a beeline for Lena as soon as she walked in, making her way to where Lena was sitting and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “Hi darling,” Lena smiled up at her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” Kara laughed, pulling on Lena’s hand to bring her off the couch and then spinning her around and pulling her down onto her lap. Lena settled there, ignoring the inevitable eye-rolling from behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was the assignment?” Lena asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went well, I’ll tell you all about later,” Kara smiled, “How was your day?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovebirds, we’re starting!”, there was a cushion thrown at their heads and Lena moved so she was facing the rest of the group, leaning against Kara’s arm. She felt Kara place a quick kiss to her cheek and smiled as the fight over the rest of the teams began. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It took a while to get to Pictionary. Kara and Lena having racked up quite an impressive number of wins by the point it finally got there and a combination of Sam and Nia were all loudly protesting the fact Kara and Lena were on the same team while Alex tried to defend, much to everyone’s confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let them play one more game together,” Alex sighed, bringing out the whiteboard and pen and chucking the pen over to Lena. “You’re up first,” she smiled, “That way we all know the score to beat,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena picked up a paper out of the pot but she knew it was useless and barely looked at it before folding it up and putting it back down. Alex caught her eye for just a second and offered her a warm smile, it didn’t make Lena feel too much better but it helped somewhat with the shaking hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to draw, trying not to focus on Kara too much. Her pen traced the (admittedly terrible) lines of the pregnant belly going into what was essentially a stick figure for everything else. Lena’s drawing talent really only extended to atoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pregnant?” Kara yelled out and something about the familiarity spurred Lena on a little. She had the first bit. Lena started to draw the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a simple eye. It should get the message across though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eye?” Kara yelled and Lena found herself turning to smile at her, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pregnan-” Kara started to guess but she trailed off and just looked up at Lena with tears in her eyes. “Wait,” she whispered and Lena just found herself nodding, a tear falling down her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she whispered and before she knew it she was in Kara’s arms, being spun around. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and looked into her eyes. She barely noticed that Kara stopped spinning as she looked down at her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re pregnant,” Kara whispered, her voice full of shock and surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are,” Lena laughed, leaning closer to Kara’s lips. Kara closed the last of the distance and brought Lena’s lips into a chaste kiss. They were so in their own world that they didn’t even notice their group of friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brainy reacted quickly, turning to Nia in complete confusion. “I pregnant?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena’s pregnant,” Nia explained, her voice cracking a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sam who turned to Alex in disbelief, expecting her girlfriend to share in her shock but instead just saw Alex with a small smile on the corner of her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew!” Sam whispered, hitting Alex’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena needed help,” Alex shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena!” Sam spun around to talk to her best friend but Lena was just laughing, her head buried in Kara’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this,” Alex smiled, picking up the nearest cushion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” J’onn pulled the cushion out of Alex’s hand. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope everyone's enjoying these and hope y'all are having an awesome day</p><p>tomorrow's prompt is warm so if anyone has ideas for that please drop them because all i have in the way of ideas in something about a fire or cuddles or fire and cuddles...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a lot fo fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warmth was a complicated thing. The more Lena thought about it, the more complicated it became. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colours could be warm. Things could be warm. People could be warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s funny how something so simple as temperature has become such a universal thing. Okay, something can emit cold or warmth or it could just be cold or warm but then people could be cold or warm but the most confusing was colours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colours made warm and cold just so confusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Autumn. It was all a facade. The warmth of oranges, reds and browns littered the floor and filled the streets with light and brilliance. A mask of beauty which hides the horrible truth of the cold death of each and every plant in the cold, harsh air of the outdoors. On the eye, Autumn was beautiful. Everything else was hard. Yet it remained Lena’s favourite season. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe because it reminded her of Kara. Kara was full of contrast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was blue in Kara’s eyes. Those two sapphire orbs emitting so much warmth and kindness from the harsh depths of blue which somehow possessed an oceanic calmness. But that blue. It was trust and intelligence, loyalty and wisdom, faith and truth. It was a tiny piece of heaven floating in a sea of white. They were eyes of warmth but they were the colour of cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there were her muscles. Lena glanced over at them for just a second. She didn’t want Kara to catch her watching but those muscles. They exude power and strength and supremacy but Kara. Kara could be very simply described as a golden retriever puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She possessed an unparalleled strength but she held herself with a natural gentleness which commanded the trust of all of around her. She was warmth embodied, her personality, her posture, everything she did but she was enshrouded in a cold harshness, the wastes of her traumatic past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was the warmth. She was the warmth that melted Lena’s heart. Everyone talks about Lena’s ice-cold heart but it wasn’t always like that. It was made like that. Her heart froze over as a defence after years of cold treatment. Kara didn’t melt it, Lena just didn’t have the cold anymore, she didn’t need to be frozen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked over at Kara on the other side of the bed, where she was working and a warmth spread through her body, stemming from her heart, as a smile split her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” the question broke through Lena’s thoughts. Lena looked at her properly, looking her in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” she whispered gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be smooth all the time,” Kara laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No really,” Lena smiled, surprised by the sincerity that bled through in her voice as she took the laptop out of Kara’s hands and shut it, putting it on the bedside table. Kara’s eyes never left Lena though and she wrapped her arm around her as soon as Lena had put it down. Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I was thinking about you,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Kara laughed, placing a kiss to the top of her forehead and then to her temple and then to Lena’s cheek as she waited for the response. Not impatience, just simple affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your warmth,” Lena confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My warmth?” Kara laughed curiously, “What do you mean?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the way you somehow made me break down every single wall I had to let you in before I even knew what I was doing,” Lena smiled, “And the way you made me laugh and smile like no one else could and the way you took everything I thought I knew and changed it all for the better,”. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kara was quiet behind Lena so she decided to go on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I told you I didn’t come here to make friends and you just showed up with your smile and I couldn’t say no. It was like there was an invisible string pulling me to you no matter how much I tried to fight it. The way you just felt so inevitable to me,” Lena stopped as she felt a drop of water land on her cheek and turned around to look up at Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she smiled quietly, wiping the falling tears off her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Kara laughed a watery laugh, “I’m meant to get a warning before these things,”. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry,” Lena whispered with a small laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, you know,” Kara smiled, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Lena smiled, “Sorry, it took me so long to say it back,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew,” Kara laughed, her hand wrapping around the back of Lena’s head and pulling her lips close in a sweet kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am rushing to post this aaaahhhhh<br/>hi<br/>hope y'all are good</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A re-write of the end of 5x13 inspired by the lyrics of the Coldplay song Yellow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly yellow by Coldplay was the first thing I thought of and I would recommend just listening to it at some point. </p><p>i also edited a few 5x13 details, they are unimportant, you won't notice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena looked up from where she was making her tea to see Kara on the balcony. It still didn’t seem like Kara in the full Supergirl regalia. She still hadn’t aligned the two in her mind. It didn’t make it any easier since Crisis and everything before Kara hadn’t visited Lena in anything other than the Supergirl suit. It felt there was some disconnect between the Kara Lena knew and the Kara Kara was willing to let Lean know now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t mean to hurt Kara so bad, she could see the hurt in Kara’s eyes as she just waited for Lena to speak. Lena didn’t know what to say. Kara thought she was playing with the enemy, maybe she was, she wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing, to be honest. She just didn’t want to be hurt again by the one person she had trusted to never hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” she eventually decided on, rounding the kitchen island to move closer to the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to show you something,” Kara breathed, “And I need to say some things as I do,”. There was something about Kara that just drew Lena in and she found herself not wanting to ask what it was but instead just to go with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you’re not planning to kill me,” she found herself teasing the blonde, who instantly turned a distinct shade of red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing like that,” she sounded panicked, more like the rambling Kara that Lena knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was joking,” Lena found herself smiling as she walked over to Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” she asked. Kara coughed, a little uncertain, the Supergirl mask of confidence falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to fly,” she admitted quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the lead then, Supergirl,” Lena found herself saying. She wanted them back, this felt like them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kara smiled, a real smile and Len found herself breathing a sigh of relief. “Umm, how should I carry you?” Kara asked, “Like bridal style is easiest but I carry Alex by her standing on my feet but I don’t know what you feel most comfortable with,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled to herself as Kara continued to ramble it felt so inexplicably normal but she knew she had to interrupt the blonde, it was one of those rambles that could go on forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara,” she smiled and the blonde turned to look at her, really look at her. Their eyes meeting properly. “Go with whatever’s easiest,” she breathed, speaking quieter than she meant to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kara laughed, “I’m gonna,” Kara trailed off, looking Lena up and down. “You know,” her arms failed around as she tried to find the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick me up?” Lena smiled and Kara just nodded moving forward and scoping Lena into her arms in a way Supergirl had had to do just a few times before. Lena’s arm naturally moved so it was around Kara’s shoulders and she tried not to think about Kara’s hand placement, one on the small of her back and the other under her knees. It felt oddly intimate. They weren’t meant to be this close. Not right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence that fell over them for the whole ride. Lena couldn't tell where they were going. She was too distracted by the stars that flew by, seemingly shining more the closer Kara got to them. It was a perfect night sky though. A bright shining moon, the kind that would bring the werewolves out, and then there wasn’t a single cloud. It led to a tiny chill in the sky but Kara was like a hot water bottle and Lena barely noticed. Maybe it was Lena’s focus on the sky that made the silence comfortable or maybe it was just the fact neither of them had anything to say, at least not yet anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Kara’s voice broke Lena’s thoughts. It was a clearing in the midst of a forest, somewhere outside National City. Kara let Lena out her arms and Lena took a few steps away, looking around. The trees looked like they’d been destroyed in some teenage anger session. Lena could feel Kara’s eyes in her back as she observed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the one place I liked after I came here. It’s quiet,” Kara explained and Lena turned to face her. She began to move around, gathering pieces of wood. Unusually slow for someone who had super speed but it was definitely the super strength that let her throw them all in the middle before she used her heat vision to start the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe a super teenage angst session, but an understandable one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire allowed Lena to see Kara properly. She looked nervous as she dragged over a log for Lena to sit on before taking off her cape and holding it out to Lena. “It was a blanket originally,” she shrugged, “You get cold easily,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t exactly say ‘no’ so she took it and sat down. She would be lying if she said she didn’t need it. It was freezing. She just waited for Kara to speak. The blonde didn’t sit down, instead, she started to pace. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Someone needed to say something. Neither of them knew where to start. Kara didn’t look like she was about to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Lena found herself saying but at the same time the words were echoed by Kara and they looked up and caught each other’s eye and shared a small smile, like old times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena,” Kara started but it was then Lena realised she needed to go first. She put Kara in Kryptonite, she lashed out in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me,” she found herself whispering and Kara just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have lashed out,” she started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I shouldn’t have hurt you. I shouldn’t have lied,” Kara interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I used Kryptonite, that’s never okay,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I betrayed you,” Kara reasoned, “And everyone has used Kryptonite on me,” that was added at a lower voice and Lena decided to leave it, another time. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I lied to you too,” Lena found herself not wanting Kara to feel bad, she didn’t want to hurt her anymore, she wanted her to be happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine was worse,” Kara mumbled. The sentence seemed unusually unfinished so Lena waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something really weird happened tonight,” Kara eventually admitted, her pacing ended as she came over and took a seat next to Lena. “Did I ever tell you about Mxyzptlk?” she asked, her hand resting on Lena’s knees as she turned to look up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lena shook her head, trying not to question the name. Kara normally explained everything, and she did. All about him showing up when she was dating that Daxamite douchebag and everything he did up until tonight when he showed up in Kara’s fridge. Lena could only question how he got in there with the sheer amount of food that thing manages to hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what did he offer you?” Lena asked she missed Kara’s dramatic storytelling. It was more refined than usual though, the blonde choosing to stay resting on Lena’s knees and looking up at her so her usual large arm movements were dampened down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alternate universes,” Kara breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t narrow it down,” Lena laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would go in at different points in our-,” Kara paused for a second, “I would go in at different points during us and I would tell you about my alter ego,”. Lena breath hitched in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was your truest desire,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Kara shrugged, so simply. “So the first time I went back to the L-Corp hack just when we were eating lunch,” Kara started, ignoring the weight of her comment, so Lena just went with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you then the hack happened and when I got back from handling it you were gone. You went to Metropolis to see Sam but that meant you weren’t there to build me the Kryptonite Suit and I,” Kara just shrugged, leaving the last bit unsaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still haven’t made you one on this Earth, remind me to do that,” Lena smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t-”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to do that,” Lena insisted, looking Kara deep in the eyes and instantly regretting it. The moment was too heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then I went back to before we fought about Kryptonite. I intervened when we were talking about it and it was the wrong time because I had been horrible before. I had left you to deal with Sam on your own and I hadn’t been there for you and we ended up not talking so I left because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you again, I regret hurting you so much,” Kara looked up at Lena again and she just found herself nodding. She longed to bring Kara closer but now wasn’t the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I then went back to talk to Mon-El in that same universe, we were hiding from Reign. There was an attack from her and you showed up and stopped her but then something happened and Reign killed her mom and then,” Kara took a deep breath, her body stiffening and her whole composure changing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” she whispered like it was the world’s biggest secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I then went to the start of our friendship, when I gave that hack and it was,” Kara stopped smiling widely, “So awesome like so awesome and perfect but then Lockwood kidnapped you after your mother’s trial and threatened to kill you if I didn’t reveal my identity. I saved you and revealed my identity but then some people came and killed everyone I ever loved. You, Alex and all my friends,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena stopped breathing, Kara revealed her identity for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I got frustrated and I made a stupid comment about you being better off if we were never frien-”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lena interrupted Kara before she could finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said when Mxy asked me if I wanted to see that world,” Kara sighed before letting her head fall into Lena’s lap. Lena finally let herself bring them closer, a hand moving to Kara’s back and rubbing small circles there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara continued to talk into Lena’s lap. “He took me anyway. You were the dictator of National City after your mother turned you into Metallo,”. Lena couldn’t help but let a laugh escape her mouth as she processed Kara’s words. It just sounded so absurd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, that just sounds so ridiculous to me now. I could see it back in 2016, though,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were mad at me because Supergirl was meant to protect everyone and she didn’t,” Kara mumbled and Lena considered there was something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed you, didn’t I?” she asked as it finally clicked and Kara just nodded. Guilt flooded Lena’s veins as she looked down at the blonde. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kara,” she breathed, “I’m so sorry. You know I would never- I could never-”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kara finally looked back up at Lena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too much to ever do that,” the words were leaving Lena’s mouth faster than she could stop them and it’s like everything that was there left and it was replaced instantly by something heavier, but a different heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stood up, not to get away from Lena but to look at something in the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why I love it here?” she asked. Lena just shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Kara whispered and Lena found herself getting up and going over to Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one,” she pointed up at the night sky, “That one, a little brighter than all the rest, is Rao. It’s home,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena suddenly realised the significance of the place as she followed Kara’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks beautiful,” she found herself saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That crater,” she pointed to where the fire is, “Is from when I tried to fly there,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara,” Lena breathed, turning to look at the blonde. Kara turned to look at her, her eyes looking deep into Lena’s soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to want to leave this place,” Kara admitted, “I just wanted to go home but then something changed and I just loved it here so much I never wanted to leave and then we started to fighting and the one thing I wanted to do was run back to Argo and then I lost you and the back of my mind was just pulling back here. I didn’t want to be here if I couldn’t be with you and I realised how stupid I had been,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena swallowed as she kept eye contact with the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my home,”. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to add something more but the romanticism was lost so here it is: </p><p> </p><p>Lena tried to process the words and tried desperately to formulate a response but none would work. None could say what she needed to say. Her eyes slipped downward for just a second and she saw Kara's lips, her tongue darting out to wet them and she thought that it was now or never.</p><p>"Kara," she started, ready to ask but as soon as the word left her mouth, Kara's lips were on hers and Lena no longer cared about anything else in life but Kara and her sweet, beautiful lips on hers. </p><p>-</p><p>hope this finds y'all well<br/>avery :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>school's a bitch</p><p>i can't keep this up</p><p>sorry :(</p><p>i will update my other WIPs soon</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love to chat. you can find me on tumblr and insta, they are both @trixicbean</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>